spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Search For Patrick Remade
|storyb = |directed = |title card = |previous = "Stuck On The Moon Remade"|next = "Life As A Prisoner Remade"}}'The Search For Patrick Remade '''is the third episode of the first season of ''Leader Plankton! Remade, and the third episode overall. Plot Continued from where Stuck On The Moon Remade left off, Leader Plankton has now found out where Patrick is and is planning to find him using special mechanic hands. Transcript The episode begins with Leader Plankton walking around impatiently in his Bucket of Evil. "Karen," he shouts, "have you pinpointed Sir Patrick's location yet?!" "Not yet, sir," replies Karen. "Fuck," shouts Plankton. He continues pacing around his very evil bucket. "If we can't locate his position soon," says Plankton, "my plans to take the ocean over will plummet to the ground!" Plankton punches a wall in anger, and Karen says, "Patrick has been located!" "HA," screams Plankton. Plankton goes up to Squidward and Krabs and tells them, "boys, stop working on our alternate dimension machine and get to work on a giant mechanical hand thing so we can grab Patrick on the moon and bring him back here!" Plankton walks away, and Squidward says, "did you hear a single word he said?" "He told us to stop working on our dimensional portal and work on a hand thingy," replies Krabs. Squidward says, "aw, but we worked for so long on it!" Cut to Patrick waking up on the moon. He starts drying up due to the lack of water (and since it's outer space) and Quag sprays him with a moisture bottle. Patrick scrambles to find a glass bowl, fills it with water, and sticks it on his head. "Thanks, Quag. Hey, this water's a bit sticky, what's in it," Patrick says. Quag replies, "uh…" Quag then realises he's still in the past and says "DAMNIT! FOILED AGAIN! CURSE YOU, TIMMY THE TWINA!" Cut to Timmy returning to his owner, Missita."Hi, Timmy!" Timmy's owner says. Cut back to Plankton's base. "How's the rocket going," says Plankton, walking in while holding a cup of coffee. Plankton drops his coffee when he sees that Squidward and Krabs are sleeping on the job on a pile of mechanical hands! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING," screams Plankton furiously. Krabs slightly wakes and notices Squidward is sleeping and slaps him. "Mr. Squidward! Stop sleeping on the job," he says. "May I take your order," Squidward says drowsily. Plankton clears his throat and the 2 suddenly realise what they're supposed to be doing, so they scramble to keep working on the mechanical hand. Cut back to the moon, with Quaq shouting "Patrick! We must go to Moon Day! All moon creatures must attend it!" Quaq grabs Patrick by the arm and drags him outside. Timmy and Missita were just showing up to Moon Day, and Missita says "have fun, Timmy," and leaves Timmy to roam on his own (wow, what a great pet owner). Timmy walked around for a tiny bit and saw Quaq dragging patrick, so Timmy goes up to Quaq and bites him in the ass. "OUCH!" shouts Quaq. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID TWINA," shouted Quaq, but Timmy bites him a second time. "OUCH," screams Quaq in total pain, "PATRICK, GET RID OF THIS PEST!" "Right away, sir," says Patrick. Patrick grabs Timmy, but Timmy starts clawing and scratching at Patrick. Back at the BoE, Squidward and Krabd had just finished their mecha hand thing. "Finally, we're done," says Plankton. At the Moon Day Festival thing, it was time for the costume contest, so everyone except Timmy, Quaq, and Patrick raced to the changing stations to try on their costumes. Timmy, however, saw an opportunity to change to Agent Mode, so Timmy jumped out of Patrick's hands and kicked Quaq in the face, knocking him out. "HEY, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT," yells Patrick, running towards Timmy, but Timmy kicks Patrick in the stomach, knocking him out as well. Timmy went back into pet mode. However, while everyone was in their costumes, a giant mechanical hand comes out of nowhere, and everyone runs away panicking. The arm attempts to locate Patrick, but instead grabs an attendee named Mrs. Hoonawa, who was dressed as a starfish. "HEEEEELLLLPPP," she shouts as the mechanical hand brings her to earth(?). Mrs. Hoonawa sees the ocean and says "NO! I CAN'T SWIM!" as the hand drags her to the BoE. When the hand returns to the BoE, Plankton realises that it isn't Patrick, but some random lady dressed as a starfish. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK," screams Plankton to the machine, "I SAID GET PATRICK, NOT SOME STUPID FUCKER DRESSED AS A STARFISH!" Plankton grabs a wrench and throws it at Squidward in anger, which knocks him unconscious. "Uh, Plankton," says Krabs, but Plankton says "shut up, I'm not-" before realising that Mrs. Hoonawa had drowned. "Woops," Plankton says. Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes directed by Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes directed by Squidnerd Category:Locknloaded23 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Squidnerd Category:Leader Plankton! Remade